krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Darien Betrüger
Police Record Appearance * 23 years old * 6'2" tall * Brunswick green eyes * Jet black, short, combed-over hair * Pale skin * Tone build Personality * Social * Flirty * Sadistic * Noted temper issues Backstory * Born April 24th, 1990 * Only child * Born within London, UK * Highschool dropout * Several murder scenes spanning western Europe * Moved to Frankfurt to assume new victims Criminal Record * 40 counts of murder, 26 pardoned * 43 counts of breaking and entering, 32 pardoned * 16 counts of vandalism, 14 pardoned * 15 counts of assaulting an officer, 5 pardoned * 66 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, 47 pardoned * 4 counts of terroristic acts, 1 pardoned * 2 counts of aiding terrorists * 4 charges of resisting arrest * 1 charge of escaping from custody Criminal Notes * Black rose is left on the crime scene * Bodies usually dismembered * Victims are primarily businessmen and police officers * Victims usually have criminal background Weapons 17" Carbon Steel Discord Machete Desert Eagle with his initials engraved in the handle, along with onyx plating on the firearm. 10" Carbon Steel Shivs Relations Juliette Lewis A detective he contacted in request to meet with him for coffee. The two talked for a while before Juliette got tired of his bullshit. The two ended up trading information, and hardly spoke since. He feels dismay for the lack of contact; he'd found her quite attractive. Having sworn himself to protect her and being the one to break the news of her partner's death, he tries to comfort her when he can. He seemingly put aside his differences and nature to aid her; he invited her to share his suite in the spare rooms. He's held guilt for lying about Kueper's death. After experiencing denial from her for extensive time, several questions came across his mind. Her answer would decide his decision. And so, he does believe he truly does have feelings for her and assumes she does too. After being away from her for two weeks, he returned to the warehouse with Frantz. Darien woke her up, letting her know the importance of the situation. He took the remaining time to tell her that he loved her and kiss her one last time before executing her swiftly with the colt. Kati Jarvace A criminal organizer who reached out to Darien, she asked him to aid in the robbery of a jewelry store; he went in and killed all opposition within the building and left. She seemingly tried to seduce him, however he was not swayed. Petra Winters A crooked cop who attempted to stop him after committing a murder. However, she shot her partner and told Darien to leave. He made sure to leave note of her corruption, and he plans to put her down if it continues. After hunting her and two others in the subway maintenance tunnels, he realized how weak she was. Her will to get revenge drives her off the edge; she clearly hates him. Lance Kueper Having the chance to aid him in exchange for pardoned crimes, Darien took advantage of the moment. Darien lent Lance his persona to use, and so the two shared a life. Once Lance feigned his death, the two plotted against the terrorist once again. Darien holds high respect for the detective, as he is willing to go to any limit to get his work done. Lance had let his career take the best of him, thus causing Darien's respect to fly out the window. Frantz Kovich Having trapped him in the tunnels along with two others, Frantz and Darien made conversation during the trap. The man had navigated the traps and tunnels, leading himself and Petra to safety. Coming to the end of the tunnels, the two would fight an honest fight. After the fierce clash between the titans, the victor was none other than both of them. The fight ended in a stalemate, both leaving the fight alive. They held a mutual respect for one another afterwards. The two ended up turning into complete and whole 'bros'. They enjoy each other's company and are considered to be in a bromance. After being seperated for about two weeks, Darien called Frantz to meet up and talk. After informing him of the issue he was trapped in, Frantz offered to help Darien with it. The two went back to the warehouse, where they discussed the problem with Giver and Inquisitor. Giver promptly handed him a handgun for him to do what was needed. Soon after, two vans arrived and took the four hostage. Throughout their wait, both in transport and in front of the mafia, Frantz tried his best to make it seem like it wasn't his fault. When asked, Darien noted that he already made his choice on joining the Black Hand. Smash record: 17-16